1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to plastic bags and more particularly pertains to a protective bag which may be adapted for temporary emergency protection of a person against stinging attack by a swarm of bees.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of plastic bags is known in the prior art. More specifically, plastic bags heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing a barrier between the bag contents and environmental factors external the bag are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The present invention is directed to providing a device for temporary emergency protection of a person against stinging attack by a swarm of bees by using a lightweight, compact, single-use, flexible plastic bag in a manner which is safe, secure, economical and aesthetically pleasing.
The prior art discloses a number of plastic bags with elastic or draw strap closures. Patents for devices of this type include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,930,905 to Sharps, Jr., 5,040,902 to Eaton et al., 4,509,570 to Eby et al., 5,133,607 to Bonke, and 4,747,701 to Perkins.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a protective bag for temporary emergency protection of a person against stinging attack by a swarm of bees. Furthermore, none of the prior art plastic bags teach or suggest a way to provide a breathing passage through the bag so to enable a user to pull the bag over his upper body as a barrier against stinging insects.
In this respect, the Africanize honey bee protective bag according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of temporary emergency protection of a person against stinging attack by a swarm of bees.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for an Africanize honey bee protective bag which can be used for temporary emergency protection of a person against stinging attack by a swarm of bees by using a lightweight, compact, single-use, flexible plastic upper body protective garment carried by the user when travelling in bee infested areas. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
As illustrated by the background art, efforts are continuously being made in an attempt to develop devices for providing a barrier between the bag contents and environmental factors external the bag. No prior effort, however, provides the benefits attendant with the present invention. Additionally, the prior patents and commercial techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed and claimed herein.
The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objects, and advantages through a new, useful and unobvious combination of method steps and component elements, with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing only readily available materials.